


[授权翻译]The Only Road  穷途

by Shame_i_translate



Series: The Trilogy With The Dropkick Murphys Soundtrack [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Singing, happy endings eventually
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>孤独，思念，忘记吃饭的James；错过电话与可能，接下来是第三部分…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]The Only Road  穷途

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537612) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 这是本系列的第二部分！还有最后一部分。我发誓结尾是HE。文章题目与开头来自Dropkick Murphys的‘The Only Road’。  
> 【注：Dropkick Murphys是1996年成立于美国音乐之都波士顿的一只乐队。】

The Only Road

穷途

作者：[luninosity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

how could you choose a path

君因何取此道  
without knowing where you'd end up

未知前途依靠  
where you came from was a time and place

君曾住之故朝  
that you had never been

如遥渺般孤岛  
is this the only road

前路漫漫遥遥  
can you fake your way through conversation

言谈附着泥淖

or just simply turn away

抑或狼狈遁逃  
set a course for the desert sun

烈日黄沙潇潇

【注：润色君表示幸好自己是在翻译完歌词后再去听的原歌曲，不然自己肯定翻不了这么文言。润色君建议大家去百度一下这首歌，不会后悔的。(`O′) 】

James同意出演Arthur Christmas的原因有许多。他在访谈中，也为他自己解释道，因为这工作很容易，能让他稍事放松，并且有更多的时间呆在家里陪伴家人；因为这是一部他能够想象带着Brendan一同去看的电影，而这非常重要：他想要参演Brendan喜欢的电影。这些都是真的，没有一条是谎言。

【注：Arthur Christmas是其在2011年作为主角配音的一部电脑动画片。】

而他未能说出口的是，他想要这些，他渴求亲密，他需要创造些欢喜有趣的东西，因为他已无法再”感受”到这些。或者是他创造出那些有趣事物的方式不对。不是创造它们的正确方式。他爱自己的儿子，他从不知自己能如此爱一个人；而当他看着自己的妻子时，他想她是他的朋友。她永远会是。他无法不去关心她。

但当他不经意地翻到手机里某张被遗忘许久的照片时，她已不是那个能使他的心脏漏跳一拍的人了；她的笑容不会让他情不自禁地回报以微笑，只因单单想到这一画面就能让整个世界都更加明亮。

在他签下Arthur Christmas，并且讨论完合约的所有细节后，他拿到了剧本，其后便是一系列剧本台词变化的通知，有时，他会接到电话。其中一通在一个天怒人怨的周六清晨打来，伴随而来的是一个让他极度心烦意乱的问题。

 “你会唱歌吗？”

 “抱歉，什么？”

 “他们想要Arthur唱歌，在电影里。大概会很有趣。你能唱歌吗？”

 “我…”

 “我们已经写好了这一幕。但是如果你不行的话，我们就去找别人来唱，Disney经常这么干，我们只是需要了解一下，比如现在。”

James闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气。他赤脚站在厨房中，清晨的阳光洒在地板上，包裹着他，也温暖着他的脚趾。他听到另一个笑着的太过熟悉的声音，也看到那双浅色眼眸为他浮起层层暖意，只为他：来吧，你知道这歌，一起唱吧…

他说，“我可以。”

 “太棒了！”电话挂断了。他呆呆地盯着手机看了一分钟，然后想，操，然后，哦天，早餐，我应该去做早餐，再然后，我真的要去这样做了，他几乎微笑起来，然后想起来他不应该感到刚刚作出了一个改变命运的决定似的，因为这没有任何意义，也不应有任何意义，因为他早起做早餐的原因是正在另一个房间里熟睡着的他的妻子。

无论是在脑海中还是说出声，他没有再骂脏话。相反，他开始自觉地去寻找薄煎饼的配料。

最终这无关紧要。他向来不擅于保守秘密。而他也从来都不喜欢秘密；隐瞒不是他的个性。如果这是令人愉快的秘密，那么全世界都应该知道，从而共同分享这份快乐；如果不是，那么和他人交流也许能有所帮助。捂住伤口只会让它发炎化脓。

虽然他也曾试图守住这个秘密。他们彼此都知道这段婚姻并非完美，彼时开始得太快，这些天来又相距太远，但是他们还是走了下来，并且出于习惯地十分忠于对方，因为这很安逸，很轻松，而且他们仍“是”朋友。如果他告诉她这事，并且无法做出任何补救的话，受伤的会是所有相关的人。如果他不告诉她，他只会伤害自己。而这他可以接受。

但是他真的不擅长保守秘密。

那晚他唱歌哄Brendan睡觉。他并不介意在家中唱歌，他的儿子似乎也很喜欢他唱歌。这仍然让他感到不可思议，真的。他有了儿子。想想看。

但是他的意识靠不住地想着：如果你能与Michael分享这些，和他一起养育你的儿子呢？如果这就是你的生活，而你一回头就能看到他正倚在门框处对你微笑呢？突然他忘了下一句歌词，而这首歌他已哼唱过千百遍。

他没有哭。彼时没有。但是他想。

已经熟睡的Brendan没有注意到任何异常。James没有继续唱下去，他只是转过身，而门口处已站着Anne-Marie。

她没有问他是否安好。她只是静静等待着。

他说，“他们想要我唱歌。在电影里。我是说，Arthur。他们想要Arthur唱歌。他们问我能不能唱歌。今天。就在今天早晨。”

他说，“我答应了。”

他说，“对不起。”因为她知道他的意思是什么，不然的话她会问的。

而她声音轻轻地说道“我看到那个访谈了。就在几个月前。”

此后便无话可说，也无需再说。

他想要再次悄声说声“对不起”，但他十分确信他一开口就会忍不住哭出来。眼泪就在那里，灼烧着他的眼眶，却始终不曾落下。

她站在门框处，走廊上的光线为她披上一层柔光，说，“我知道。”然后，“他最好能让你开心，不然我就杀了他。”然后他们开始大笑，因为不然便只剩眼泪。

如果他诚实地面对自己的话，他其实有点希望，在电影首映后，Michael会去观看。或者听说到它。然后给他打电话。或者露面打个招呼。或者别的什么。他知道这很傻，愚蠢又浪漫，毕竟几个月前他已经拒绝了Michael。他给他过机会，而他拒绝了他。

Michael也许已经放下。也许根本没有再想起他。他没有再打电话。当然没有。

那些八卦小报提到了Zoe Kravitz和Keira Knightly，还含沙射影地暗示了Michael某个部位的尺寸。James已经习惯了所有的这些小伤口，就像小爪在心脏镌刻印记，于皮肤之下，骨骼之中。

【注：Zoe Kravitz即为《X战警：第一战》中的“天使”】

他早已放弃与被伤害做抵抗了，不管是何种方式的。如果必要的话，他就算灵魂淌着血也能行走下去。他是个该死的好演员。而其他人无需知道这一点。

他们的离婚并未吸引太多注意。他们和平分手，并仍保持着朋友关系，没有什么可供狗仔队挖掘的猛料。他甚至没有搬出去。毕竟家里还有空房间，还有一个他们共同爱着的孩子。

但当他去拍摄filth时，他的确离开了一阵子。他试图为角色增重，结果悲惨地失败了。因为那些天来他毫无胃口。食物太没趣了。这个世界也没趣。暗淡无光。单调平板。但是当然，在他看到Michael的名字或者面容出现在杂志中，出现在广告牌上，出现在电视屏幕上时，他的眼前还是会闪过明亮细微的痛苦。

 

但他仍旧热爱自己的工作。他依然可以十分入戏地沉浸在角色之中。这也有所助益。特别是当整个化妆与服装部门里每个人似乎都在担心他，而他也确实在日渐消瘦时。在小题大做与喂给他甜甜圈的间隙，他们用层层垫子和毛毯把他包裹起来，还停留在他附近以确保他没有被布料闷死。

他们的关心让他很感动，真的。这也让他有所思虑，去试着安抚那些焦虑的脸庞，让他们相信他真的很好。如果他说得足够有说服力，足以让其他人相信的话，那么也许这些话语最终也能奇迹般地成真。

并且，如果让他们认为他们帮上了忙，他也能让其他人感到快乐；这对他来说并不困难，只需要一点特别的演技。所以在那个负责整理他的衣物的热情认真的实习生买来甜甜圈时，他至少会把每个都咬上一口，然后向她道谢，看着她微笑起来，脸颊绯红，期期艾艾地作出回答。

在结束了一整天漫长而又紧张的拍摄后，一天晚上，或者准确来说是一天凌晨，他查看自己的手机，发现了一个未接来电。他一整天都在人行道上群众演员扮成的人群中穿梭奔跑，此时已经精疲力尽，双膝酸痛，他已不再年轻了。他只想洗个澡然后倒在酒店硬邦邦的床上一睡不起。他看着手机屏幕，其上赫然显示着他错过了一个来电。Michael的来电。两小时前Michael的来电。没有留言。

他按下回拨键，手指微微颤抖着。

Michael没有接。铃声就这样一直响着。然后，莫名地转去了语音信箱。

他强迫自己等了五分钟。又试了一次。还是语音信箱。

他没有留言。他不知道自己该说些什么。

Michael没有再打来。James说服自己那不过是个错误，一次误拨，一个愚蠢且无意的举动。在接下来的五天中，他有三天忘记吃晚餐，至少四天忘记吃早饭。


End file.
